Currently existing Li-ion battery pack designs require safety circuits for Underwriters' Laboratories (UL) and United Nations-Department of Transportation (UN-DOT) certification. Space constraints mandated by currently existing chassis require that a PCB layout/PCB design of a BBU Assembly for supporting said battery pack designs be creative for meeting said constraints and keeping said layout/design compatible with the volume of the BBU Customer Replaceable Unit (CRU).
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a solution which addresses the above-referenced problems associated with existing BBU assemblies.